twokindsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DarthKeidran
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SuperGilligan93 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CaduRyaq (talk) 04:36, July 13, 2016 (UTC) RE No problem, I've been compiling a list for things but never had the time to fully implement it. I'll most likely jump on the stuff when I get a bit more time. Argorrath (talk) 21:59, July 15, 2016 (UTC) RE:Rights I cant give you deletion rights (idk even if the wiki got it from central unlike others) but you can go to CaduRyaq for your deletion requests. Argorrath (talk) 06:12, July 18, 2016 (UTC) RE:Reappearances No problem! The code is all good, but it's just a bit to much for the space. Argorrath (talk) 08:22, July 19, 2016 (UTC) RE:Standardizing Funny enough I was just taking notes from other wikias on how they normally use the info seperating for the article. Most I see contain a list in the order like; *Appearance*, *Biography*, *Personality*, *Gallery*, *Appearances*, *Trivia*, *REFERENCES* *NAVBOX*. As for the Biography, I say we should go by the *Background*, *CHAPTER #*...etc cos it keeps a continuity of when they are important or not in the chapters themselves. How does that sound? I'm open to they have going on the biography but it could lead to some confusion of when it happens in the timeline. Also, a look of the character infoboxes there, they are more concise and visually appealing imo to the ones we have. We could use that template and edit it for more efficiency. Argorrath (talk) 07:03, July 27, 2016 (UTC) : I think that formatting it in the following order along with the option to leave certain sections out (E.G. Equipment/Personal Effects for Vehra, because she doesn't have any notable equipment) should work pretty well, and that if we keep use of the Appearances Template but at the end of articles (I'll need to mod it for collapsible tables but that won't be hard) it will probably work out fine. : Proposed Layout: :*"The Brief Summary" (no header) :*"Appearance" :*"Biography" (broken into sub sections like you mentioned to assist with continuity) :*"Personality and Traits" (include Appearance and Equipment in there as sub categories) :*"Behind the Scenes" (such as for Red's Name situation) :*"Trivia" :*"References" :*"Appearances" :*"Navbox" :P.S. I didn't realize how late it is, I guess I'll see what you say in the morning. I'll create a Layout Guide "Project page" tomorrow that we can work on together. :SuperGilligan93 (talk) 07:25, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ::I like the edit you suggested for the *Personality and Traits* because it would go more in depth with the character (The no notable equipment is probably something we'll run into because a lot of characters have that kinda generic loadout (barring Natanis special clothes/Red's sword/keith's general outfit) but I like that. The behind the scenes might be a bit redundant with trivia but I assume the behind the scenes to be for much bigger things a simple trivia header couldn't fully explain. I like it all and yes it's way to late for me Argorrath (talk) 07:37, July 27, 2016 (UTC)